Heart Racers
by TheGreatKaye
Summary: Misty, Leaf, May and Dawn are sisters who win horse races for love of horse, fame, fortune and as hobby. They are sent to Camp L&L to train. What will happen if they meet 4 boy racers there? Will they race to win the hearts of those boys? Monthly update because of school.
1. Camp Love and Lucky

**Heart Racers**

**A Pokemon Fanfic**

**Hey! I know I'm not continuing my other story Crimrose High. Well, it's not that I dislike it or something. It's just, A LOT of fanfics have the same plot so I want something different. **

**Question: Has anyone read a fanfic with Horses? I hope none. I'll make my fanfic stand out this time and please, to help me stand out, Review! Review, review, review! You can review anytime you want and it'll really help me and my story.**

**Anyway, I'll have breaks more often now. Remind me if there are very long paragraphs. My previous stories have those in their reviews so anyway on with the story and again, REVIEWS!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't Pokemon or any of its characters! I only own the story, their horses, camp and cabin.

**Summary: **The Maple Sisters namely Misty, Leaf, May and Dawn are sent to Camp Love and Lucky to improve their skills at Horse Racing. They win races for their love of horses, fame, fortune, hobbies and skill. What will happen if they meet four boy racers that will change their lives? Will the sisters race to win the hearts of those boys?

Chapter 1: Camp Love and lucky

_Riiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

"Hmm…. Haaa…." Misty yawned waking up. "Hm? Guys, wakey- wakey. It's morning." Misty said fixing her bed but didn't seem like her sisters heard her so she woke Leaf up. "Leaf, 5 am. We need to pack some things and feed our horses. First day of summer Leaf." Misty said waking Leaf up. "Oh, yeah." Leaf replied trying to reach her phone but accidentally bumped the open water bottle which spilled on the sleeping Dawn. "Oops…" Leaf said hiding behind Misty. No one wants to face an angry Dawn.

"WHO DARED SPILL WATER ON ME DURING MY DEAR BEAUTY SLEEP?" Dawn screamed with her eyes with rage.

"I'm sorry Dawn. It was an accident." Leaf confessed still hiding. Misty rolled her eyes.

"Oh, it's okay Leaf." Dawn replied and Leaf got out of Misty's back.

"What? Huh? There's fire? Fire? No, water? Water? There's fire!" May said random things since she just woke up from Dawn's scream.

"Calm down May. There's no fire. Leaf accidentally spilled water on Dawn. Anyway, get up, fix your bed and get ready. You too, Dawn. I'm taking a shower." Misty instructed getting her towel and clothes.

"Oh." May said blinking her eyes before getting up and fix her bed.

"Guys, first day of summer. Yay! Back to horse business baby!" Dawn exclaimed getting up.

"Yeah. What camp are we attending to again?" May asked. "Camp Love and Lucky at Crimson Isle." Leaf explained.

"Really? So we're staying at Crimson Isle again? Hooray!" May said jumping up and down. "Yay! We're going to the best place in the whole world again." Dawn said grabbing her towel and clothes.

"Guys, I'm taking bathroom no. 2!" Leaf said dashing excitedly to the 2nd bathroom of their shared room. "I'll get bathroom no. 3!" May announced opening the bathroom's door.

"Well that leaves bathroom no. 4 to me." Dawn sighed at the activeness of her older sisters. She got to last bathroom of the room.

"That was a nice shower!" Misty exclaimed getting out of the bathroom. She can hear May's beautiful singing, Leaf's loud shower and Dawn screaming "Where's my soap and shampoo?".

'_Same May, Leaf and Dawn. They never change, so do I. Will we change at camp?' _Misty thought. She was drying her wild orange hair when Leaf popped out of the bathroom.

"Looking good, Mist." Leaf complemented as she dried her long chestnut hair. "Thanks, you too." Misty replied. Misty was wearing a blue tank top with hoodie, gray short shorts and blue converse. She also has her horse whistle hanging down her neck.

Leaf wore a green tank top with hoodie, brown short shorts and green converse. Her ocarina necklace was at her neck. May came out of the bathroom wearing a red tank top with hoodie, brown short shorts and red converse. She has a silver necklace as accessories along with a led watch.

"Guys, remember my high-tech guitar pin?" May asked her 2 older sisters. "You mean that pin that will be your guitar when you press the button—" Misty said. "—and will shrink back when you press the button again?" Leaf finished.

"Yep." May agreed. "You're going to wear it?" Dawn asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Yeah. I'm going to use it to serenade everybody and train Winter with some tricks to earn appeal." May explained.

"Really? I'm going to use my whistle for Shadow's training." Misty said.

"I'm going to blow my dear ocarina to train Forest then." Leaf said fingering her fingers to her ocarina.

"And Silver and I will have beats that I filled with your music again!" Dawn exclaimed drying her hair. "Wow! Thanks Dawn." The other 3 sisters said.

Dawn wore a pink tank top with hoodie, gray short shorts and pink converse. She has a silver necklace like May's and a silver bracelet to match. Her beats were hanging at her neck.

"Leaf, I think I have the perfect hairstyle for you." Dawn said combing Leaf's hair. "Really? Thanks." Leaf replied. After a while, Dawn finished.

"Ta-dah!" Dawn exclaimed presenting Leaf. Her hair was in a ponytail with two fishtail braids at the two sides of her head that are connected. "Wow! Leaf, you look amazing!" Misty complemented.

"Thanks. Hey, how about we all have this hairstyle so that we can show our sisterhood besides, we have matching outfits but comes in different colors." Leaf suggested.

"You're right! It'll show how close we are and how we love each other." May said.

"Okay, May. Sit here, I'll do your smooth hair." Dawn said sitting May on a chair in front of her vanity. After the ponytail, Dawn put May's guitar pin to her hair. "All done. Mist, you go next." She said sitting Misty. "Okay. Now, myself." Dawn talked to herself.

"Need help Dawn?" May offered. "Sure. Thanks May." Dawn replied. May just smiled and all their hairs were done. They all smiled and did a high-five.

"Now, our luggage to the limo and feed our dear horses." May said carrying her bags down stairs. The other 3 nodded and followed May down with their bags.

"Morning girls. You 4 really are sisters in your appearance and attitude too." Their dad, Norman said opening the door of their limo. "Thanks dad." They replied. "It's still 6:30. Let's feed our horses." Leaf suggested.

"Morning horses! Here are your breakfast. Oat and Barley." Misty said opening the door of their ranch's large stable. "Here you go. Morning Shadow." Misty said giving her horse's feed.

"Morning Ms. Black Forest. Here's your food." Leaf said feeding Forest. "Wakey- wakey. Morning Silver, here's your food!" Dawn said waking up her horse.

"Morning Winter, eat up!" May said watching her horse eat. "Hey guys, since they're done eating, how about a morning stroll at the pasture?" May suggested riding her horse.

"Yeah, that will be great." Misty said. The sisters rode their horses and made a morning stroll. "Guys, let's let them play." Leaf said. "How about we go to the garden?" Dawn asked. "Great idea." May agreed.

The girls' family is rich because of their wins on their races. They had enough money to build their own ranch that has so many beautiful gardens. The garden they got into is near their mansion. As soon as they enter, they are welcomed by a marvelous fountain. The garden looks like a small park. It has benches and picnic tables and of course, full of plants. This is Leaf's favorite place.

"Hey May, how about a song to serenade the peace of this place?" Leaf suggested. "Yeah." Misty and Dawn agreed. "All right then. This song is for all of us." May said as she pressed the button of her guitar pin that became her personalized guitar.

She started strumming her guitar and sang:

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart_

I look around, turn the radio down  
He says, ?Baby is something wrong?  
I say, Nothing I was just thinking  
How we don't have a song? and he says

Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps  
After everything that day  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away

Got to the hallway, well, on my way  
To my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said

Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song

'Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
'Cause it's late and his mama don't know

Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again  
Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song

As soon as May was done, her sisters started clapping with delighted faces and so is Norman who came out of nowhere. "May, you were great, a sensational performance as always." Norman said. May blushed and said "Thanks everyone."

"Dear, you're really a natural. You and your sisters should play together 'ya know. It would be great." Their mom, Caroline suggested. "Right. We should. Agree?" Misty asked. "Agree." Her sisters answered.

"Anyway, here's your breakfast. You can eat here in the garden." Caroline said handing out plates with bacon, egg and fried rice. "Thanks mom." They said

"Girls, the private jet is waiting at the family's airport. Your horses can stay at the animal parts of the limo and jet." Norman announced. "Bon Apetit!" May and Dawn exclaimed as they started to eat their breakfast.

"Dad, can you bring our horses to the limo?" Misty asked. "No problem. Did you finish your packing?" Norman replied.

"Yes but the horse needs are not yet done." Dawn answered. As they finished their breakfasts, Caroline started cleaning the table and collecting the plates. "Okay. Finish packing up girls. We'll be waiting." Caroline said.

The girls got to the horse's needs room of their mansion and got their stuff including brushes, shampoos, hooves, saddles, helmets etc.

"Hey. You girls done? I'm gonna miss you 'ya know." Their younger brother, Max said.

"Yeah. We'll miss you too Max. Even though you always play pranks at us." May replied hugging max.

"Awww… Group Hug!" Dawn said and everybody hugged everybody. "Anyway, let's get going girls." Misty said bringing her bags of horse needs. The girls and Max followed her to their limo.

"I guess it's goodbye then." Leaf frowned. "Yeah, have fun girls. We'll miss you." Norman said.

"Be sure to call every week!" Max shouted. "Take care and we love you!" Caroline added.

"Bye Dad! Mom! Max! We'll miss you! We love you too and take care!" The girls waved goodbye.

"Okay. Camp L & L, here we come!" May exclaimed cheerfully as she sat down.

"Dawn, you brought too much stuff." Leaf said pointing to Dawn's mountain of bags. "Yeah." May and Misty agreed.

"Well, all of _our _bags filled the whole trunk. It's like ¼ of the limo." Dawn excused. "And almost half of those bags are yours." May reminded.

"Okay, I'll reduce next time." Dawn apologized.

Bags List:

**Misty: **3 bags of horse needs, 2 bags of tops, 2 bags of jeans, skirts and shorts, 1 bag of sleep wear, 1 bag of dresses, 1 bag of electronics and music needs, 1 bag of accessories and beauty needs, 1 backpack, 1 shoulder bag, 1 bag of shoes, 3 bags of underwear = 17 bags

**Leaf: **3 bags of horse needs, 2 bags of tops, 2 bags of jeans, skirts and shorts, 1 bag of sleep wear, 1 bag of dresses, 1 bag of electronics and music needs, 1 backpack, 2 shoulder bags, 1 bag of accessories and beauty needs, 1 bag of shoes, 3 bags of underwear = 18 bags

**May:** 3 bags of horse needs, 3 bags of tops, 3 bags of jeans, skirts and shorts, 1 bag of sleep wear, 2 bags of dresses, 2 bags of electronics and music needs, 2 bags of accessories and beauty needs, 1 backpack, 1 shoulder bag, 1 clutch, 2 bags of shoes, 3 bags of underwear = 24 bags

**Dawn: **3 bags of horse needs, 4 bags of tops, 4 bags of jeans, skirts and shorts, 2 bags of sleepwear, 2 bags of dresses, 2 bags of electronics and music needs, 1 backpack, 2 shoulder bags, 2 clutches, 2 gym bags, 3 bags of shoes, 4 bags of underwear = 31 bags

**Total: ** 17 bags + 18 bags + 24 bags + 31 bags = 90 bags **(A/N: I know, I'm wicked. I'm shopaholic myself. Get ready Forever 21, I'll buy your clothes!)**

"Just great. 90 bags." Misty said in shock. "Anyway, where's my phone? … Oh, it's here." Dawn acted looking for her phone.

"Excuses." May said rolling her eyes. "Girls, we're here. Your luggage are being transported to the jet via teleportation and so are your horses." Their driver, Peter announced.

"So that explains why the luggage are disappearing one by one." May said blinking her eyes. Her sisters fell anime style due to her idiotism.

"Thanks Peter." The girls said. "You're welcome ladies." Peter replied. They got to their private jet in a few minutes.

"I really love it here. This place is so comfy. It has all I want!" May exclaimed relaxing at one of the massage chairs.

"No need to remind." Misty said switching the cinema-like screen from her seat.

"Mist, Disney Channel pleeeeease?" Dawn said with her puppy eyes. "Sure." Misty replied nad changed to channel 47 **(A/N: Our Disney Channel is at channel 47 if yours is different then don't complain.)**

"Here guys. Our horses are alright at the Animals Part of the jet." Leaf said handing a smoothie each. "That's why I really love this place. The robot at the kitchen makes the best smoothies!" May exclaimed and they all agreed.

"We're landing in 5 minutes. Your luggage were transported to your cabin. There will be no means of transportation as soon as we arrive so you can ride your horses to the camp. You have your GPS right?" the pilot announced.

"Yeah, we have." The sisters answered. "Yay! We're landing!" May exclaimed childishly as she jumped up and down.

"Yeah." Dawn agreed and joined May in her jumping. "Well, I'm getting my horse ready. How 'bout you guys?" Misty asked.

"I guess the same goes for us." Leaf replied and the girls got to the Animals Part of the jet. Each room has a button to deactivated the glass screen.

As Misty pushed the first button, a black horse with Gray mane was released. "We're here Shadow." Misty said riding her horse.

Next, Leaf pushed the second button to release a full black horse. "Come on Forest." She said getting on Forest.

May pushed her button and released her horse, Winter. "Okay girl. On stage." She said climbing on the white horse with silky blonde mane.

Lastly, Dawn's button released a Gray horse with shining silver mane. "Silver, spotlight." Dawn said riding Silver. As soon as the doors opened downward, the girls and their horses dashed into the deep forest. **(A/N: The doors opened downward like the doors of a spaceship. You know, the door goes downward and lets planes go in and out.)**

"Girls, how about a friendly or rather a sisterly match?" Misty challenged. "Sounds great." Dawn agreed.

"Check point near the waterfall." May said dashing past Dawn. "Got it. The waterfall's just near the camp." Leaf announced.

They passed rivers and streams where they need to cross. Jumped on some obstacles like tree stumps and rocks. Misty was the expert when crossing rivers and streams. Dawn is great at jumping on obstacles. May was all around and Leaf expertise on flat and high lands.

In the end, Misty won since the check point was after a river since it's near a waterfall.

"Congratulations Mist." They said. "Thanks. I had a hard time with all of you." She replied and all giggled.

"The horses are drinking at the waterfall to restore strength." Leaf announced.

"Here guys. Have some." May said handing each a water bottle. May was mostly the needs girl. She always has their necessary needs and is good with electronics.

They rested under a shady tree for the whole 10 minutes. Dawn was listening to her iPod. Misty was whistling in the air. Leaf and May tracked the camp and their cabin.

"Guys, it's time to go. It's already 11 am." Dawn announced. "Okay. The camp is just 500 meters away from here." Leaf said. "And it's near our cabin too." May added. "Okay. Let's get the ball rolling girls." Misty commanded.

They arrived at a very huge camp. They entered the huge arch gate with a 'CAMP LOVE AND LUCKY' sign. There were tracks and obstacle courses for training. Stables, stalls and more buildings were present.

"Welcome girls! You must be the Maple sisters." A tall man with dark brown hair said.

"Yeah, the name's Misty. This is Leaf, May and over there is Dawn." Misty introduced. "Hey, it's nice to meet you." The 3 sisters said.

"My name's Brock and I own this camp. It's nice to meet you too." He replied. "Wow! You're camp's amazing. We're looking forward to stay here." Leaf exclaimed. "Yeah." May added.

"Thanks. You need to register first. Follow me." He said. The girls followed him to a large building and they tied their horses to a tree.

"This is the camp's main building. My office is just right there." Brock said leading us to the Registar's Office.

"This is Marina. She will be your guide for the whole summer." Brock said introducing Marina. "Hi. I'm Marina. I hope we'll be good friends." Marina said.

"Hey. My name's May. These are Leaf, Misty and Dawn. We're sisters." May introduced. "Sounds like it since you look like quadruplets from your outfit to hairstyle." She said.

"Anyway, I'll be at my office. Here's my number if you need anything." Brock announced exchanging numbers.

"Okay. Let's get you registered. Misty, you're first." Marina said and Misty followed her to a room.

**WITH MISTY AND MARINA**

"Okay. Stand still and say cheese!" Marina exclaimed. "Cheese!" smiled Misty.

"Next, what's your horse's breed, name of horse, number of horse, color and mane of horse, where you want to train. Two main training grounds are every Mondays and Saturdays. Sunday is a rest day. The countryside and coast are for Tuesdays and Thursdays. The forest and mountains are for Wednesdays and Fridays. And lastly, what ranch you came from." Marina explained.

Misty gave all of the information needed and got out of the room since her ID's still being printed.

"Leaf, you're next." Misty reminded and Leaf got to the room. The same routine was repeated with Leaf, May and Dawn.

**NORMAL STATE**

"Thanks for waiting. It took us the whole afternoon to do the registering." Marina said giving them their IDs. "Thanks." The girls replied.

**Misty's ID:**

**Name:** Misty Maple **Color/Mane: **Black/Gray

**Horse: **Shadow Gale, Stallion **TGs:** Tracks, Coast, Mountains, Obstacles

**Horse Number:** No. 17 **Ranch: **Maple Gardens

**Leaf's ID:**

**Name:** Leaf Maple **Color/Mane: **Black/Black

**Horse: **Black Forest, Arabian **TGs:** Tracks, Coast, Forest, Obstacles

**Horse Number:** No. 18 **Ranch: **Maple Gardens

**May's ID:**

**Name:** May Maple **Color/Mane: **White/Blonde

**Horse: **Winter Snow, Andalusian **TGs:** Tracks, Countryside, Mountains, Obstacles

**Horse Number:** No. 13 **Ranch: **Maple Gardens

**Dawn's ID:**

**Name: **Dawn Maple **Color/Mane: **Gray/Silver

**Horse: **Silver Star, Canadian Mountie **TGs:** Tracks, Countryside, Forest, Obstacles

**Horse Number:** No. 14 **Ranch: **Maple Gardens

After they got their respective IDs, they decided to go home since it's already 5:30 pm. They waved goodbye to Marina and rode their horses to their cabin.

**(A/N: Their cabin is like the cabin at my first story, Crimrose High. It's at Chapter 1. Check it out or if you're lazy, here, I'll have the description for you.)**

Their cabin is painted Purple on the outside with paneled white colors. It's near a rose garden with the view of mountains, a stream and a shady meadow.

The living room was painted paneled purple and yellow. A plasma screen TV and an entertainment set was at the right side before the kitchen. It had a long cream sofa and two matching cream couches. There's also a red chandelier carpet across the living room next is a tiled kitchen, it has a stove, counters, cabinets, a double-door fridge and other things we need. It's Island-type so there's a breakfast table with 4 high stools. A dining table with 4 soft chairs are present too.

Upstairs has 4 rooms each with a bathroom. The first room was Misty's. Her room has blue wallpaper with sea-themed flooring. Her bed was blue with water pokemon sheets. She has a coral desk with a seashell chair. She also has a blue dresser and cabinet. The view on her balcony was focused on the sea. Her curtains are royal blue.

Next is Leaf's room. She has a forest wallpaper with meadow flooring. Her bed is nature-themed with cotton pillows. A green desk and green oak chair were at the left. Her narra dresser and cabinet are present along with her green curtains. The view of her balcony was visible to the forest and meadow.

Third room is May's. As expected from a red rose lover, she red wallpaper with a rose at the middle and royal red carpet spread across the floor. She had a rose-themed bed fit for a princess. She has a desk painted red and a flame chair. Her curtains are royal red with gold outline. Finally her dresser and cabinet were red and it smelled like roses. The view on her balcony was beautiful because of the rose garden and the sunset shown at the mountains.

Lastly Dawn's room. Her walls are pink with matching pink carpet with hearts. She has a pink frilly bed with pink covers. Her desk has pink hearts on it as well as her chair. Her dresser and cabinet are big enough for all her stuff. Her windows have pink curtains with stars on them. She has no balcony because it was turned into a sewing room so that she can make clothes.

Leaf made dinner with the help of May. Misty set the table and Dawn made drinks. They all ate happily at the dining table. After cleaning, washing the dishes and table. They all took a bubble bath and got dressed.

Misty got her psyduck PJ's on, May has Torchic one, Leaf has Leafeon marks and Dawn has Pachirisu designs.

**Now there! The first chapter is a very long one! Expect all my chapters to be veeeeeeryyyyyy looooooooong. This one took me 13 pages in MS Word! Hope you like the first chapter! Remind me if I have corrections, wrong spellings and wrong grammar! I really hope this fanfic stands out. **

**I was just playing Horse on my DSi XL then I got the urge to write a fanfic with one. Say if I repeated words, paragraphs and other stuff because I just write and write. I also wish you're not dizzy from the paragraphs but if you are, I'm really very sorry! **

**Oh, Love and Lucky is from Fairy Tail. I just love Fairy Tail. Reviews please!**

**Spell what you have to do: R-E-V-I-E-W! Bye!**

**Chapter 2: Monday Misfortunes**

**Chapter 2 Details:**

The girls' routine when they wake up. (Includes the debut of Misty's mallet, taking a shower, cooking and eating breakfast, feeding their horses)

Meeting the boys (Includes going to camp, accidental bumps, introduction, arguments, partnering, get to know)

Friendly race (Includes challenge, arguments, differences, getting May mad, bets and friendship)

Training (Includes moments of May and Drew, Misty and Ash, Dawn and Paul and Leaf and Gary)

Sleeping time!


	2. Monday Misfortunes

**Heart Racers**

**A Pokemon Fanfic**

**Hey guyz! I hope you liked the previous chapter. Just like what I said the last chapter, I hope this fanfic stands out. I'll always try my best to update as fast as I can. Crimrose High is on hold for the meantime. I'm trying to finish Chapter 5 there. Anyway only got a single review. But still happy since at least someone appreciated my effort for the long chapter.**

**Eleni: **Wow, thanks! I love horses too! Mostly the Andalusian. I only write stories that contain 1,000+ plus words so you can count on me to write long chapters. I can write longer reviews too! I promise to update as soon as I can. :D

**Anon: **Hey thanks! It's okay if your don't like those fics but I appreciate your review! Thanks so much! :D

**(P.S. I only mention some reviews that are anonymous here in the story. The signed reviews I get are replied by PM.)**

**I'm planning on putting a little bit drama and history the next chapter and I have it on my mind. Talkative much? The next chap's mostly Contestshipping. Expect OldRivalshipping this chapter. Of course along with the other shippings. I plan on adding Questshipping this chap. Too. Wait for it and on with the story! Reviews first though! If I get another review, I'll definitely add another chapter as soon as I can. Now, really on with the story:**

**Disclaimer: **I don't Pokemon or any of its characters! I only own the story, their horses, camp and cabin.

▬o▬

The usual morning the girls have are being repeated again and again. Misty's alarm clock went on and on and it managed to irritate mostly in the middle of a dream. She tried as hard as she can to control herself but ended up mad.

"Ugh… I've had enough. Meet my trusty mallet you alarm clock!" Misty rampaged hitting her alarm clock as hard as she can until she finally knew she lost control again.

'_Huh? Oh. I rampaged again. That dream was weird. I feel like I saw my sisters and I are trying to win a race against boys. Weird. Anyway, I bet woke up Leaf with the smashing.' _Misty thought as she fixed her bed.

She grabbed a blue towel with fishes on it and her clothes to change. Misty took a shower and her theory was right. Leaf was awake.

Misty always has the alarm clock with her 'cause she has the responsibility of her sisters. Leaf always help her with all she can mostly when Dawn and May are on a rampage or even Misty herself at times.

▬o▬

**LEAF'S POV**

I woke up from the sound of Misty's mallet smashing her alarm clock. I wish she didn't smash her nightstand into pieces though. Misty can't control herself at times and I'm in charge if that happens. I looked up the clock that says 5 am so I got up and fixed my bed.

I heard Misty's showering so I decided to take a shower. I got my towel with trees and my clothes for the day. I took a shower and heard May singing at her shower since we have our rooms are just side by side.

I think Misty had gone far enough to wake May up. I continued to shower until Misty knocked. I guess she's done already.

"Leaf, sorry about waking you up in a harsh way and so is May. You done? I'm gonna wake Dawn up." She said from behind the door. "Okay." I replied.

I got dressed just like we vowed yesterday before changing into our PJ's. I wore a long-sleeved black shirt with a collar and pockets, my green dressage vest with pockets, black skinny jeans and green boots. Green is my signature color. I have a Led watch and my green shoulder bag. I hung my ocarina at my neck and dried my hair.

_Flashback:_

"_Guys, why don't we have signature clothes during training?" Dawn suggested. "Sounds good." I said and May and misty just nodded._

"_Okay. What color do we naturally wear as shirts or polos?" Dawn asked. "White." Misty answered. _

"_Then I guess we should wear black shirts for Monday and black polos for Saturday." May explained. "Yeah and then our signature color vests and boots for Monday then still signature color vests but striped for Saturday." Dawn added._

"_Yeah and yes, how about our signature hairstyle for Mondays and Saturdays?" I suggested. "Great idea." Misty agreed._

"_Yeah and the rest of the week's outfit and hairstyle just depends on us." Dawn exclaimed. "Yep." The three other sisters agreed. "Okay girls, we have our appearance plan." May said._

"_Yeah, I'm tired. Let's go to sleep." Leaf yawned. May's iPhone 5 rung and she picked it up. The caller was Brock and May sled the screen to be holographic. "Hey girls!" Brock greeted._

"_Hey Brock! What's with the call?" Misty asked. "Oh, your training starts tomorrow at 9. Be there at atleast 8:30. You'll be meeting your partners for your category." Brock said._

"_What category?" I asked. "I'll explain tomorrow I guess or at least Marina will explain." Brock said. "Oh." May blinked._

"_Anyway, see you tomorrow Brock!" Dawn said cheerfully. "Bye!" we said. "Bye." He said signing off. _

"_I wonder who my partner be?" that's what we all had in mind as we drifted off to sleep._

_End of Flashback_

▬o▬

**MISTY'S POV**

I got to Dawn's room and knocked. _No answer. _I bet she's still asleep. I guess I'll have to wake her up. I wore our planned clothes for today. It composed of a long-sleeved black shirt with collar and pockets, my blue dressage vest, black jeans and blue boots. My whistle was hanging at my neck. Our signature hairstyle which was a ponytail with 2 fishtail braids was my hairstyle since that was part of the plan. I have a Led watch and my shoulder bag.

"Dawn! Wake up! It's morning!" I screamed waking Dawn up. "Huh? Oh, Mist!" she said getting up. "Leaf's fixing her hair and May's probably changing. You should take a shower." I said to her and she nodded fixing her bed.

I headed downstairs and saw Leaf preparing breakfast. "Morning Mist." She said. "Hey." I replied. I got the plates and cups and set the table when May came down.

"Morning sissies!" she said. "You're in a good mood today huh?" Leaf said. "Yeah. I just got a dream that says I will go to the place where the mystic piano is." May explained.

"Really? That's great!" I said. "Don't you think it's weird? I also had a dream where we were in a race with four boys." I said helping Leaf.

"Really? I also had a dream, it's like I'm dating an auburn haired boy with spiky hair." Leaf said. "Huh? For real? I saw that boy in my dream." I said.

"Guys! Morning." Dawn exclaimed. "Morning Dawn. You look great." May complemented.

▬o▬

**MAY'S POV**

"You too May." Dawn replied. I wore a long-sleeved black shirt with a collar and pockets, my dazzling red dressage vests, black jeans and red boots. It's a regular horse-back riding outfit. My hair was tied into our signature hairstyle and my guitar pin was pinned to sweep my bangs. I have a Led watch, silver necklace and my shoulder bag with me

Dawn's no different except for the color and accessories. She wore a long-sleeved black shirt with a collar and pockets, my pink dressage vests, black jeans and pink boots. Her hair was the same as all of us. She has a Led watch, silver choker and shoulder bag. Her beats was at her neck.

"Guys, what were you just talking about a while ago?" Dawn asked curious. "We're talking about our dreams. I dreamt of going back to the place of the mystic piano. Leaf dreamt of dating a guy from Misty's dream. Misty dreamt about a race with boys." I explained.

"Oh. I dreamt about Silver falling in love with a horse owned by a purple-haired boy." She said. "That boy's in my dream too along with the boy from Leaf's dream, a green-haired boy and a raven-haired boy." Misty explained.

"Do you think it's one of the effects of when I played the mystic piano? We always dream about the future." I asked.

"True. If you ever find the mystic piano again, remind us 'kay?" Leaf said. "Sure." I replied.

"Breakfast's ready. Ham and Egg along with Garlic Rice." Leaf announced. "Here are the hot cocoas." I said pouring hot cocoa to each of us' cups.

We all sat at the breakfast table and started eating. I ate 2 toasts at the same time. Well, you can't blame me. I'm hungry. "Girls, let's feed our horses next." Misty instructed. We soon finished eating and all of us started cleaning, washing and fixing the dishes, kitchen and table.

▬o▬

**DAWN'S POV**

We got to the equipment room and got brushes, feed, pairs of hooves, saddles and helmets for us and our horses. We rushed to the stables since it's 6:30 am already. We fed, brushed, changed hooves, put on saddles and hung our helmets at the saddles.

"Okay guys. Let's go. It'll be a 5-minute ride up to there." Leaf announced. "Okay." I said and we sisters rode to the camp.

We saw Marina waving at us near the Tracks. We got there and ran to Marina. "Morning ladies. How's your morning?" the blue-haired girl asked.

"We're fine." We replied. "Okay, I guess I'll have to explain about categories and wait for the other team for your partners." Marina said and we sat down at the grass.

"Okay. I'll start with the different categories. There are 5 categories here in camp namely Dressage, Steeplechase, Cross-country, Racing and All around. You along with your partners are wisely chosen to be in the All Around category since you are talented." She explained.

"Oh. So, we're gonna need to train hard huh?" May exclaimed. "Yeah." Leaf gulped.

"Look, are they our partners?" Misty asked pointing to a group of boys from her dream. The plum head boy from my dream has no emotion visible from his face. The green-haired and auburn-haired boys have smirks on their faces. The raven-haired boy was busy munching on a burger while a boy with a cap steals his burger.

"Oh, Jimmy." Marina said. "Hey Marina. These girls are in your team?" the capped boy asked. "Yeah so I guess your team will be our partners." Marina exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm Marina." Marina introduced. "I'm Dawn." I said. "It's Misty." Misty exclaimed. "The name's May." May chuckled. "I'm Leaf and we're sisters except for Marina." Leaf said.

"Oh. I'm Gary. Hey beautiful, you look so gorgeous today." Gary flirted with Leaf. "Umm… thanks?" Leaf replied unsure. "Hi, I'm Ash." Ash said shaking hands with Misty. "Paul." Paul said. "Hey." I said politely to Paul. "Hn." Is all I get. "Excuse me? I'm trying to be nice to you!" I said to his face. "Hn." Is what he said again. My blood was boiling with anger.

"And you are?" May asked. "The Almighty Sir Drew." Drew said in reply. "Only a pipsqueak couldn't know who I am." He added. "Well I'm sorry if I don't know you! I'm not even interested in knowing you!" May said in rage.

"Relax, April. I'm not biting you. Don't be so worked up." Drew teased. "The name is May!" May shouted and we all sweat dropped as the argument between me and Paul and May and Drew continues.

▬o▬

**NO ONE'S POV**

Gary was still flirting with Leaf and she seems annoyed. May and Drew continued to argue and so did Dawn and Paul. "Do you think they'll get along well?" Marina asked Jimmy. "I hope so." He replied.

Misty hit Ash with her mallet since he eats too much which caused to turn to them in shock. "Good. I got your attention." Misty said smirking.

"Oh, there you are." Brock said from behind. "Oh, hey Brock." Both teams said. "Did you have partners now?" he asked. "Ummm…." They all said. "I guess not." Brock said.

"Anyway, I'm pairing Gary with Leaf. Is it okay Marina?" Jimmy asked. "Sure." Marina replied.

"What! So I'm paired with the perv!" Leaf screamed. "Chillax Leafy. It's not like I'm doing anything to you." Gary said kissing Leaf's hand. Leaf just rolled her eyes.

"Next, Misty and Ash. Jimmy?" Marina said. "Yeah." He replied.

"So we're partners huh?" Ash asked Misty. "Yeah. I hope we'll get along well." Misty said in reply. They both started talking about stuff.

"May and Drew." Jimmy said turning to Marina. "Great. I can play matchmaker." Marina said. "Yep." Jimmy agreed.

"Wha-!" May's jaw dropped. "I can't be partners with HIM!" May whined. "Like I wanted to be partners with you." Drew said and they started arguing again.

"That leaves Paul and Dawn." Marina said. "Hey! I can't be partners with a human ice! We're complete opposites!" Dawn complained. "Yeah, I don't want to be stuck with Troublesome." Paul agreed. "What did you call me!" Dawn shouted. "Troublesome." Paul said and they started arguing too.

"Well, the famous quote 'Opposites attract' applies to May, Drew, Dawn and Paul right?" Marina asked and the said four shot death glares at her. "Umm… sharing?" Marina excused nervously.

"Anyway, since you all have partners, you know your schedules right?" Brock asked. "Yeah." They all replied. "Great. Your training for today will be at the tracks." He announced. "Okay." They all said being dismissed.

The gang all separated ways to get their horses and go to their respective areas. They all put their helmets on. Leaf has a green one. Misty's blue. May's red and Dawn's pink.

▬o▬

**WITH MAY AND DREW**

"Ugh… of all people. YOU!" May whined in despair. "Well, I don't like you either. I guess we'll have to play by it." Drew remarked. May let out a sigh.

"So, I guess we have the same horse breed huh?" May said riding at Winter. "Yeah." Drew replied riding to his horse, Knight. "What's your horse's name? Mine's Knight." Drew asked.

"Her name is Winter." May said in reply. "Did you even know that Andalusians are for royal people like me?" Drew said. "Come again?" May said sarcastically.

"You really don't know, Airhead? I wonder how you got one." Drew teased. "I'm not Airhead and I don't care if I'm not royal! I love Winter and I'm her rider. Deal with that!" May screamed.

"Fine. Just chill. I bet you have an explanation on how you got an Andalusian." Drew said flicking his hair. "I'm sorry but I can't say what happened to me and Winter." May said in a low voice.

"So I guess it has been a bad memory?" Drew asked. "Not really just quite confusing." May replied. "Oh." Drew said and there was an awkward silence between them.

"Have you ever been in a race before?" ay asked. "Yeah, along with Gary and the others. You?" Drew replied. "Oh. I have been and I already won 2 of 'em." May said proudly. "So we're a tie huh?" Drew said in a challenging voice.

"Yeah." May agreed. "I'll do a few laps around. You should too." Drew said flicking his hair again.

▬o▬

**WITH LEAF AND GARY**

"So beautiful, what's your horse's breed and name?" Gary asked. "Umm… Forest is Arabian." Leaf replied. "Oh. So your Arabian, Forest will breed well with my Throughbred, Charming." Gary said dreamily.

"What? I'm not letting my dear horse breed with yours, perv!" Leaf said storming away. "You really are beautiful in your every way." Gary flirted. "I'm sorry porcupine but I have a name. Stop calling me 'beautiful'. I'm not used to it." Leaf remarked.

"I have a name too Leafy. Did someone say that you're beautiful?" Gary asked eyeing on Leaf. "My sisters, parents and my little brother but some guys say I'm hot." Leaf answered. "Cause you really are, hottie." Gary said leaning on Leaf.

"Get away from me perv!" Leaf said going away. "Fine" Gary sighed defeated. "I'm gonna do a few laps." Leaf said galloping away with her horse.

"Wow! She's different and really hot too." Gary exclaimed reaching for his phone. "Hey Drew-Drew, interested in them?" he asked calling Drew. "You said it. I can't believe June has an Andalusian." Drew replied with a smirk.

"Well Leafy looks so hot." Gary boasted. "So do May…. Wait, what? No!" Drew excused as May saw him blushing to his phone. "Drew, is there something wrong?" May asked. "Nothing." Drew said in reply.

"You're just denying Drewy. Admit it. You're interested too." Gary said playfully. "Fine, I admit. Let's challenge them later. I'll check on how's Paul doing." Drew said "And I'm crashing into Ashy-boy's sweet talk with his girl-to-be." Gary said eyeing on Ash ahead and smirked.

▬o▬

**WITH DAWN AND PAUL**

"Paul! Paul! Paul! Talk to me just for once will 'ya? I'm booooored" Dawn yelled at Paul.

"Shut up. You're so Troublesome." Paul said doing a few laps again. "Ugh.. I've been doing 10 laps of this gigantic field and I just wish there will be something fun to do!" Dawn whined.

Paul's phone rung and he picked it up. "Yo Paul! How's life?" Drew asked smirking from the other line. "Miserable. How's your life?" Paul replied.

"Interesting, October's got an Andalusian. It's surprising. These sisters are very different. They don't faint or melt when we talk to them. Instead, they answer back. The same goes to Gary." Drew said.

"True. Why'd you call?" Paul asked. "To remind you that we're challenging them in 10 minutes. Meet us near the starting line." Drew replied signing off. Paul rolled his eyes and followed Dawn.

"What do you want plum head?" she asked. "We're meeting up with the others near the starting line in 10 minutes." He replied and did a lap.

"Oh. Why's it for?" Dawn asked curiously. "Dunno. It's a surprise." Paul said. "Okay. Race you there! It's a 7-minute ride from here." Dawn said storming away.

"No! Don't race Troublesome. Wait for me." Paul said realizing what he said he blushed. "You're finally welcoming up ice cube." Dawn teased waiting for Paul. "Hn." He replied.

"Oh yeah. What's your horse's breed and name?" Dawn interviewed. "Interested in me? Metal's a Throughbred." Paul answered.

"I didn't say I was interested in you!" Dawn yelled with her face in beat red. "Hn." Paul said.

▬o▬

**WITH ASH AND MISTY**

"Hey Ash, what's your horse's breed? It looks strong." Misty asked in curiosity. "He's Bravry, a stallion. Yours?" Ash replied.

"Really? Mine's a stallion too but his name is Shadow." Misty answered. "That's great. I guess we'll get along well but I'm not sure with the others." Ash said in a worried tone.

"It's okay. You'll find them sweet and helpful. We love one another." Misty said smiling confidently. "Yeah. The same goes for Drew and Paul. We've been best friends since we're kids." Ash explained doing a lap.

"Nice. How's Drew, Sir Drew?" Misty asked. "Oh. Drew's the son of King Andrew. He's named after him that's why he got an Andalusian as his horse and we envy him." Ash explained.

"What? And yet May's horse is an Andalusian but we don't envy her even her royal horse. We love her." Misty said galloping a lap. "Huh? How'd she get one?" Ash asked in shock. "That's classified information. May'll just be excited so much if we talk about it." Misty said in reply.

"Oh." Ash said running after Misty. "Mist!" Misty heard Leaf screaming. "Hey Leaf. How are you?" Misty asked. "I'm fine but Gary keeps on flirting with me. You?" Leaf answered. "I'm great. Why're you here? I thought you were training?" Misty asked.

"We are but Gary said we will all meet up here. They plan something big. I wonder what that is." Leaf answered. "Yeah, intrigues me too." Misty said.

"Guys! Hey." May said waving her hand. "May! You're here. You guys are here." Dawn said and the girls had a group hug.

▬o▬

**NO ONE'S POV**

"How's your training?" May interviewed. "Mine's fine. Ash's nice." Misty said. "Paul doesn't talk with me until Drew calls." Dawn said. "Gary keeps flirting with me." Leaf whined.

"Well, Drew and I had a little talk about our horses and races but we argue a lot." May explained.

"But you know, you and Drew looked like a married couple. Mostly when I saw you two laughed and Drew blushed." Dawn said with a mischievous smirk on her face. "I know that face." Leaf reminded. "Yep. So, you like Drew, May?" Misty asked.

"NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!" May screamed and caused the boys to go to the boys. "You're really hot-headed Airhead." Drew remarked smirking. "I'm sorry but you're the most annoying jerk that lived." May said.

"Guys, stop it. Remember the main reason why we're here." Gary reminded. "Why are we here?" Leaf asked. "Let's have a race." Ash announced.

"Come again?" Dawn said. "Let's. Have. A. Race." Paul repeated. "Sure, we accept." Misty accepted. "Let's have a bet." Drew said. "Deal." May said in a challenging voice.

"The losing team treats lunch." Ash announced. "Sure. Fine with that. 'bout you ladies?" Gary asked looking to Leaf's eyes. "We're fine with it." Dawn said smirking with the girls.

"Okay. 5 laps around that track." Paul said pointing to the long track. "Okay ladies. Let's start." Drew said sprinting forward. The race begun and they attracted a huge deal of people to watch.

On the lead were Gary and Misty. Next were Paul and Leaf. Next was Drew and Ash. Finally May and Dawn.

"May, Dawn, Offensive formation!" Misty declared and the two sisters smirked. May got ahead of Drew and Dawn was ahead of Ash. Next the four sisters used defensive formation which caused Misty and Leaf at the lead, Gary, May and Ash at the 2nd row, Drew and Paul at the 3rd row and Dawn at the last.

Illustration: **(A/N: I hope fanfiction won't ruin it. I'm bad at drawing even here.)**

**Offensive:**

Misty Gary

Paul May Dawn Leaf

Drew Ash

**Defensive:**

Misty Leaf

Gary May Ash

Drew Paul

Dawn

Drew can't believe his eyes. An Andalusian can only expertise at Dressage Trials and Steeplechases but May's Andalusian is very different. Its speed and agility is countless and still elegant. The boys were amazed by the girl's talent and it's only the 3rd lap.

"Boys, sprint up ahead on whatever you do." Gary commanded and the boys were on the lead now at a row to block the girls. Misty bit her lip so did Leaf.

"What are you going to do now, Airhead? Only a lap left." Drew asked doing his infamous hair flip. "You're on Grasshead!" May shouted as she dashed forward madly. "Come on Winter. Let's show 'em what we're made of." May said sprinting 500 meters away from the boys.

"What the?" the boys had the same reaction and the audience gone wild. "You just made the wrong mistake so bye for now!" Dawn said with pity and she followed May. "True. May's wild when angry." Leaf agreed sprinting.

"Bye Losers!" Misty exclaimed as May crossed the finish line.

▬o▬

**DREW'S POV**

That girl is very different. What's with her? Sprinting mad like a cheetah when angered? Wow.

"Looks like the losers treat us lunch." May said laughing evilly. "Wow, they got us good." Ash said going to Misty. "True, I bet if I flirt with Leafy she won't make me treat her." Gary said trying to flirt with Leaf but failed.

"How'd it go?" I asked. "She said that I'm not going anywhere." Gary sobbed. "Poor guy. Let's just treat them. It's already 12." Paul remarked going to Dawn.

"You lost palm tree. Your treating me now." May said mischievously. "Yeah, whatever. I admit you were good. We can make use of your temper to win races." I replied.

"That, we all agree with." Misty said. "Let's just go! I'm starving." Ash announced climbing his horse. "You're always starving, Ash." Misty reminded and Ash flinched.

"Let's go! Go! Go!" Dawn and May exclaimed as we all got to The Sizzlin' Pepper Steak restaurant near the camp.

"What do you want to order." The waiter asked. "Hmmm…. I'll get 5 Pork BBQ with Pepper Rice in Ala Carte. "You that much, December? Surprises me." I teased flicking my hair. "Oh, I just wish I have scissors." May muttered.

"I want one of May's order with Iced Tea please." Leaf ordered politely and the waiter wrote it. "I want the same too but Diet Coke." Dawn said. "Mine too I guess." Misty ordered.

"How about you sirs?" the waiter asked. We looked at each other and ordered the same. "Add a Mango shake for me." Gary said. "Pepsi for me." Ash and Paul said at the same time. "How about you, January?" I asked May.

"Coke please!" she exclaimed. "I'll get the same." I said. "Oh. Make my pepper steaks 7 waiter." Ash added and we all fell anime style. "Okay. Please wait 15 minutes." The waiter said.

List of their Orders:

18 Pork BBQ with Pepper Rice

1 Diet Coke

2 Pepsi's

1 Mango shake

2 cokes

As they waited for their orders, the teams talked about strategies they can use at the competitions. May and Drew ended up arguing on whether using this first or that. Paul gave a silent treatment to Dawn, Gary continued to flirt with Leaf and Misty and Ash talk about random stuff.

"Here are your orders." The waiter said handing each of us' orders.

▬o▬

**GARY'S POV**

I tried confessing to Leaf that I kinda like her. Wrong, I like her but the stupid waiter interrupted me. "Misty, can I borrow your mallet?" I asked politely. She just rolled her eyes and handed me her mallet.

"This is for you stupid waiter who interrupted my confession to Leafy!" I remarked hitting the waiter until he ran away. I felt successful and happy too. "What was that for?" Leaf asked me.

"I just wanted to say that I like you Leafy until that waiter interrupted me." I explained as she blushed tomato red. "Umm… okay." She said turning away to eat her food. I smiled in victory on making her blush.

"Dig in!" May exclaimed as she stuffed her face with 5 plates of her order. Ash stuffed his face too but a bit slow since he's talking to Misty. They make a great couple for me. "You eat like a Munchlax if they even existed, Airhead." Drew said taking a bite of his pork.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Perfect. I'm hungry and I can order another one." May said munching her last plate. "You can't, remember. You're not paying." Drew reminded. "And that is why I'm filling my stomach." She said.

"I'm surprised you're not getting fat." Drew said flicking his hair. "It's called metabolism, Cabbage brain." May said ordering another plate. "The food is divine!" Dawn exclaimed as she ate as much as she can. That caused Paul to raise an eyebrow on her and smirked.

"No need to tell." Misty agreed and we spent the rest of the afternoon chatting and training. Brock called us to meet him at the stage for reminders.

▬o▬

**PAUL'S POV**

As we got in front of the stage, other campers are there too and waiting for Brock. "Good afternoon campers and sorry for the delay." Brock said climbing up the stage.

"We're announcing the Cups that will be held this summer. Here is Marina and Jimmy for the All Around category." Brock said as he presented Marina and Jimmy. "Thanks Brock. The Platinum Cup for the All around category will be held at the end of the month May." Marina announced.

**(A/N: Our summer here in the Philippines is from half of March to the first or second week of June. I know the other countries' summer is different.)**

"The cup is held for a week. The first day will be for announcements and reminders about the cup. The Dressage Trial will be at the second day. Then the next day will be a rest day. The 4th day is for the Steeplechase then Cross-country for the 5th day. The 6th day is a rest day and the last day will be for the main race." Jimmy explained.

"That's tough competition. We should train hard guys." Leaf said. "Yeah." The rest if us agreed.

"Thanks you Marina and Jimmy. Here Solidad for the Dressage Trial Competition." Brock said. The next reminders and announcements were not for us and at the end, the last reminder is for all campers.

"Your first training outside the camp is at tomorrow. Be here 8:30 and the training will begin at 9 as always. Have a good evening." Brock said dismissing all of us.

"So tomorrow, half of us will be at the Countryside and the other half will be at the coast huh?" Drew said. "Yeah." May agreed. "We'll accompany you ladies home. 'Bout that?" Gary asked. "Sure, thanks." The girls replied.

We accompanied them to their cabin and they put their horses and waved goodbye to us. "Hey, interested in them?" I asked. "Yeah, I like Leaf." Gary announced. "March has an Andalusian." Drew said. "Misty knows a lot of things and is a good swimmer too." Ash boasted. "Troublesome is just troublesome." I said and we got to our cabin.

▬o▬

**NO ONE'S POV**

The girls and boys had a rough day so they drifted off to sleep after they ate dinner, changed into their pajamas and have a short talk. Tomorrow will be their first day if training outside the camp.

▬o▬

**So, there! Another long chapter! I hope you liked it and thank you so much for the hits and the visitors! Thank you so much all of you! I hope I can update more. I'll be updating this story after school matters.**

**I'm enrolling tomorrow. I'll be updating Crimrose High too. Wait for it and reviews please! R-E-V-I-E-W! Please! I'll update faster with reviews. Please remind me if I have wrong spellings and grammars. Remind me if you're dizzy too! There's no hard feelings. Byeee!**

**Chapter 3: Tuesdays are Okay's**

**~ A special chapter meant for Contestshipping. Just like I said, it has a bit drama and history of May's and Drew's horses. Wait for it 'cause I'll update within a week! Wow, this is one of my fastest updates. 2 days.**


	3. Tuesdays are Okay's

**Heart Racers**

**A Pokemon Fanfic**

**Hey guysz! I hope I can finish this today. I'm currently writing Crimrose High Chapter 5 and I'll update anytime soon. Thanks for the reviews! I just enrolled today and so far, my grades are qualified at Philippine Science High School! Okay… out of the topic. I get excited at times and eventually go crazy.**

**Horselover: **I know Stallion is a male horse but I can't choose among good horse breeds and just referred to my book "Funky Things To Draw". It has the horses tab on it so I just used it. Another, I know that a Canadian Mountie is the person who rides a Canadian horse. I'm crazy alright! Just as I said, I referred to my book. Sorry for that! Don't worry I won't repeat my mistakes again. There's a surprise later. Wait for it! Anyway, I'm glad that you loved the story and thanks for the review!

**Eleni: **Hey, thanks so much! I'm overwhelmed I know. I also want that ability of having dreams like that. Got it after watching Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea again. May had a dream on that movie. The same goes for me to tease boys by using crazy nicknames. There will be a nice surprise later so check it out. Thank you for reviewing again and I'm updating every time I have another review. Hope you'll like this chapter!

**Anon: **Thanks very much! I guess we have the same thoughts! I planned something for Drew after all. Paul, I agree. Hey, thanks again for the review!

**xxTheBloodyRosexx: **Hey, it's okay if you don't log in. Thanks for the review! I'm very happy that you took the time to read my fanfic. Thanks so much! I love my originality but sometimes, I write when I'm inspired just like my other story, Crimrose High. Also, thanks that you enjoyed reading this and I think I improved writing stories as well.

**Just as I said last chapter, I'm putting something dramatic and a bit of history about May and Drew's horses. Sorry if you won't like it. I'm just a rookie. Anyway, Review and I'll update soon! If something goes super wrong this chapter, remind me. I want to know my mistakes so that I won't repeat it again. Fanfiction totally ruined the illustration of their forms! Ughh… On with the story! Wait….**

**Disclaimer****: **I don't Pokemon or any of its characters! I only own the story, their horses, camp and cabin.

▬o▬

Chapter 3: Tuesdays are Okay's

The same morning routine was repeated again but a bit different. Misty just bought another alarm clock and promised not to break it again.

Her alarm clock went on and she switched it off gently. She got up and fixed her bed then opened the curtains of her windows for sunlight. It's 5 am and it's their first day of training outside the camp.

_I better take a shower now. I bet Leaf's awake too. _She thought and grabbed her towel along with her clothes. As she entered the shower, a cockroach just went up the ceiling which caused her to let out a very deafening scream.

She hates bugs the most alright. "LEAF! MAY! DAWN! HELP ME!" she screamed and her sisters fell off their beds and ran to Misty who almost fainted. "Oh, so that's why." May said pointing to the crawling cockroach.

Leaf got a bug sprayer and sprayed at the cockroach. May got a tissue and handed it to Leaf and Leaf got the bug and threw it on Misty's window. Dawn laid her almost fainted sister on her bed and confronted her.

Misty got over it and checked her whole bathroom if there were some left but there were none so she took a shower and so did her sisters. They didn't know that someone or some people heard her.

▬o▬

**ASH'S POV**

I fell on my face flat because of a girl's scream and I guess the scream woke up the others too. My nose was as red as Rudolph the red nosed Reindeer's nose. I recognized the voice and it was Misty's so I dialed her number and Leaf answered.

"Leaf, I, I mean we heard Misty scream. Is she alright?" I asked concerned. "Don't worry Ash, she just saw a cockroach, her fear but she's taking a shower now. I guess her scream woke you all up?" she said.

"Absolutely right." Gary said from behind. I turned around and saw him, Drew and Paul with the same noses as mine. "Yeah Ash, your girl made my nose like this." Drew whined and I blushed. "Misty's not my girl! You should see how close you are to May." I said and Drew flinched and took a shower.

"Stupid Troublesome's sister." Paul said. "Hey! My sisters and I are not stupid stoneface!" Dawn yelled upon hearing Paul's statement.

"Hey guys, who you talkin' to?" Misty asked coming out of the bathroom. "Hey Mist. You okay now?" May asked and Misty nodded.

"Oh, Misty! Hey." I said waving my hand. "Hey Ash. What's with the red nose?" she asked stopping her laughter. "Umm… we heard your scream and fell on our faces flat that's why our noses were red." I replied.

"Oh, geez. I'm sorry." Misty apologized. "It's okay. Hey, is Leafy in there?" Gary asked searching for Leaf at the phone.

"I'm here porcupine." Leaf said. "Hey beautiful, let's have a date later. Bye!" Gary stormed to the shower and we all sweat dropped. "Bye for now and tell Gary I'm not dating him." Leaf sighed. "Okay. Bye!" I said going to the shower and our daily routines started.

After a few minutes, we boys are eating instant noodles downstairs. I wore a long-sleeved black shirt with a collar and a Charizard dressage vests on top. My pants were black and I wore a Charizard boots. I brought my Blue helmet today along with blue gloves.

Gary was applying hair gel and wore the same shirt as mine but a Jolteon vest with a hoodie was on top. He wore black pants and brown boots. His helmet was brown. **(A/N: I'm kinda going to give Gary weird clothes I think but I guess this isn't weird. I don't know. We all have different types on clothes.)**

Drew flicked his hair before he threw the empty cup of instant noodles. He wore the same shirt as mine and a Roselia vest on top, black pants and green boots. He brought his green helmet.

Lastly, Paul watched TV wearing the same shirt, Electrivire vest, black pants and black boots and brought along his black helmet.

I always think of it. I hang with these guys. We've always been together in good times and bad times. We never change. I just think if we would ever change I mean get along better. Paul somehow talks more since he met Dawn. I guess those girls can change us and make us better.

It's 8 am and we fed our horses and groomed them. It's 8:18 and it's only a 5-minute ride to the camp. We decided to drop by the girls' cabin to check them out.

▬o▬

**MISTY'S POV**

We just fed and groomed our horses and it's 8:18. We still have 7 minutes sine it's a 5-minute ride to the camp. I decided to get my blue helmet and put it on the saddle. I always say that my horse is a stallion but the truth is my horse's breed is Hackney.

When I was a 10, I got Shadow and my playmates always tease me because Hackney horses are ideal for carriage driving only so I promised to myself that I will prove them wrong so I trained my horse for racing and came home with a golden trophy of my victory.

My playmates apologized and treated me and my horse normally but other kids adore me for winning a race with such a young age. I became popular and Leaf got her horse next. That was the story behind me and my horse.

My sisters and I groomed ourselves for the remaining minutes. I wore a long-sleeved white shirt with a collar and pockets, Gyarados dressage vest, white waterproof pants since I'm going to the coast and Gyarados boots. I have my whistle with me and blew it which caused my horse to come.

Leaf played her ocarina and her horse sat down. She wore the same shirt, Green checkered vest, the same pants and Green boots. Her green helmet was at her saddle. Her hair was in a ponytail and a choker at her neck.

May was busy thinking about few lyrics for her new song. We all tried peeking on it but she hides it very hard. May wore the same shirt, Torchic dressage vest, white pants and red boots. Her red helmet was on her saddle and her pin was at her hair. She also wore her Led watch and red bandana.

Lastly, Dawn was busy putting her mascara on. She wore the same shirt, a Pachirisu vest, white pants and pink boots. Her hair was tied to the middle by two braids. Her beats was at her neck and she was now putting make up.

We heard galloping horses and saw the boys. "Hey ladies! How's your morning?" Gary said winking at Leaf.

"Fine until you showed up." Leaf sad teasingly. "Oh come on Leafy. I'm taking you to a date whether you like it or not." Gary said wrapping his arms around Leaf's waist which caused Leaf to blush.

"Perv!" she yelled. "So Grasshead, how was your Rudolph the red nosed Reindeer's nose?" May asked sarcastically. Drew flinched from what she said. "She got you good." Paul teased.

"Paul! You talked!" Dawn said in shock. "Shut up Troublesome. I'm human, I can talk." Paul stated and Dawn pouted.

"It's fine, Airhead. How about you?" Drew asked flicking his hair. "I'm great." May replied petting her horse. "Good. We're here to pick you up." Ash announced.

"Okay." I said as I rode Shadow and followed Ash to the camp. The others followed too and we met Marina and Jimmy near the tracks.

"Hey guys! How are you?" Marina waved. "Hi. We're fine." My sisters and I replied. The same goes to Jimmy and the boys.

"Okay, the two pairs who will go to the countryside will go and with me." Marina announced. "And the rest goes with me to the coast." Jimmy added. "Okay." We all replied and separated ways.

Leaf, Gary, Ash and I followed Jimmy to the coast while May, Drew, Dawn and Paul followed Marina to the countryside. I grinned mischievously as Gary almost kissed Leaf and Leaf blushed so hard. I bet she has feelings for him too after his confession yesterday.

Leaf is the kind of person who never rejects someone. I think she opened up to Gary. Gary will be extremely happy with that and I'm sure of it.

▬o▬

**WITH MARINA, MAY, DREW, DAWN AND PAUL AT THE COUNTYSIDE**

The two pairs and Marina were enjoying the view of the countryside. "Okay guys, May and Drew will take that side and Dawn, Paul and I will go that way." Marina declared.

"Why am I alone with Seaweed brain?" May whined. "Deal with it, November. I don't even want to be your partner." Drew lied. Yes, he lied. He wants to be with May badly.

"Come on you two. Dawn and Paul don't have GPS. They don't have a guide." Marina excused and it's true but she also wanted May and Drew to have time together _alone._

"Anyway, bye guys! We'll meet at camp at lunch." Marina addressed following Dawn and Paul.

"I guess we'll get going too." Drew said galloping away. "Okay. We'll head to the upper part first." May said checking her GPS before following Drew.

▬o▬

**MAY'S POV**

I followed Drew to the upper part of the country side and eventually, I'm feeling dizzy but I'm fine earlier. My horse was getting a little slow and Drew noticed it.

"You okay? You and your horse are slow." Drew asked in a concerned voice. "I'm fine. I guess." I replied looking down at my horse. Winter neighed and got faster.

My vision is clouded after a few minutes and head really hurts. I gave up since I can't see anything. I fell but Drew caught me on time and carried me bridal style. "Ugh… Airhead." He said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry Drew, my vision is blurred and I don't know why." I said and he tied my horse to his and put me on his lap. "We're resting for the moment since you're not feeling good." He said.

"Okay." I replied and suddenly, I saw a silver path. Just like the path I saw when I got to the mystic piano. "Drew, I see a silver path. Let's follow it." I said riding my horse.

"May, what's wrong? You're eyes are pure silver. Wait, silver path? Show me. Let's follow it." He said and I showed him the way. Just as I thought, the mystic piano.

"Wait, you know of this place?" Drew asked me amused. "Yeah. This place is where I met Winter." I replied. "I guess you owe me an explanation." He said and I nodded. We sat down at a log and I started explaining.

"You see, I envied Misty and Leaf because they have their horses and they compete at competitions. I heard that this island has a mystical horse and I became interested so we got here 3 years ago for vacation but I secretly find the said horse." I said and saw Drew staring at me.

"What?" he asked. "You were staring." I said and giggled. "You're telling a story so I naturally look at you." He said. "Okay." I said with a smile.

"One day, I'm playing my guitar near this place and a silver rabbit appeared. She played with for a long time then eventually ran away. I followed her and I saw this place with the piano. Here was a score and I'm surprised I understood the unusual symbols. The rabbit says I should play it and I did. The song is very beautiful. The whole island heard it and my family followed the music and saw me with the piano and rabbit." I stated clearing my throat. I was silent for a moment.

"I need water Drew." I said and he fell down anime-style. "You're so dumb." He said giving me water. **(A/N: Visit my profile to see the link of the song. It's nice, I promise! You won't regret it.)**

"Well, after my family saw what happened, they were amazed and then the rabbit sort of said something like '_May, I obey you and I shall be your horse.' _She said then a white light covered her and then at the blink of my eye, she was an Andalusian. My family said she was the mystic horse and so, I took her and she became my horse. After that, we always have dreams of seeing the future somehow. That's the story." I explained.

"Great story. I met my horse here too." Drew said staring at the sky. "Really?" I said with my eyes wide open.

"You see, I heard your music so I followed it here. I saw you and your family. I guess you were the one I saw but didn't recognize. I saw the whole event. This island is mine you see. Of course, being son of a king. I always wanted an Andalusian that time. After you and your family left, I picked up a strand of silver hair at the ground and it said the same thing to me. It became a male Andalusian and I took it too." He explained.

"Wow! So that's our stories." I said staring at Drew and I knew it but didn't stop. "Now you're staring." Drew teased and stared at me. "We're both staring." I said and Sapphire met Emerald and it seemed to never end but Drew looked away.

"Now since you're okay, mind letting me hear your music?" he asked pointing to the piano. "Sure." I said going to the piano. I played it and everyone in the island heard it.

"May!" Misty, Leaf and Dawn all said at the same time but from different places. The boys, Marina and Jimmy looked at them and they started explaining what happened and they were amazed.

Once I was done, Drew clapped and smiled. "Not bad." He said flicking his hair. "Thanks." I said and we both somehow hugged? We hugged? I realized and it was true. I broke free and blushed, so did Drew.

"I guess we'll have to train now." He said still blushing. "Yeah." I said and hugged him one more time. It just came to me and my senses took over me. I was surprised he hugged back! We practiced for the Dressage Trial since it has a lot of space. Drew threw a thornless red rose on me and I caught it. He smirked and flicked his hair.

▬o▬

**MARINA'S POV**

Dawn explained what happened to May and Paul explained what happened to Drew. I grinned and said "I guess they're destined for each other."

"Yep! I agree with 'ya." Dawn said cheerfully as we got to the lower part of the countryside. There was a field and so they practiced their performance for the Dressage Trial. I got my camera out and took pictures of Dawn and Paul having sweet moments.

These are some videos and pictures I caught:

_Dawn almost fell from doing a Levade and Paul caught her bridal style and they both blushed._

_Dawn instructed Paul to do a passage but he did a piaffe. Dawn reminded him and he blushed from embarrassment._

_They both did a ballotade across each other and fell. Dawn was on top and looked like she was hugging Paul._

_Their horses were cuddling when they got a break and they both blushed from what their horses were doing._

_Dawn was teasing Paul and Paul _accidentally _said Dawn's name._

Those are some and they looked cute together! They were actually perfect for each other and Paul is starting to warm up to Dawn and he talked often. They were really sweet!

▬o▬

**WITH MISTY AND ASH**

Misty explained on what happened to May and Ash also explained on what happened to Drew. They were both shocked but thought of the same thing: That was fate.

"They really look good together. I even heard Drew say May's name in his dream. After that, he hugged his pillow!" Ash said and both of them laughed.

Misty got off Shadow and splashed at the water. Ash followed and they both splashed each other. "Hey, we'll not use our full powers to splash or we'll get very wet." Misty reminded and Ash nodded.

They lost track of time and ended up getting into a water fight. They were both very wet and they dried off eventually because of the sun.

"That was fun!" Ash exclaimed. "Yeah even if we got wet." Misty said removing her ponytail. Ash's jaw almost dropped 'cause of Misty.

"You know, you look beautiful when your hair is down." Ash complemented with a smile. "Hey, you're so cheesy. Thanks." Misty replied and smiled back.

"Let's meet up with everyone. It's 11:30 and it's a long way to get to camp." Ash said and they both rode their horses.

"Umm.. Mist, you said your horse's breed is a Stallion and mine too but Stallions are only male horses. Sorry for lying but my horse is really a Danish Warmblood." Ash said.

"Hey, I lied too. Actually my horse is a Hackney." Misty confessed. "What's your story?" Ash asked and Misty explained the whole story of Shadow and herself.

"You're amazing!" Ash exclaimed. "Thanks, what's your story then?" Misty asked. "Actually, I thought you said the gender of your horse and you said Stallions so I thought that not the breed but actually the gender and so I said stallion." Ash explained.

"Oh." Misty said chuckling and they both got their way to the camp.

▬o▬

**NO ONE'S POV**

"Hey guys!" Leaf said waving her hand at her fellow campers. "Hey." They replied. "How's your training, Leaf?" May asked. "It was fun besides, I'm dating Gary now." Leaf announced.

"WHAT!" they all screamed. "Well, this is the story a while ago." Gary said sweat dropping.

Flashback:

"_You guys can train. I'll fish for a while." Jimmy addressed. "Okay." Leaf and Gary said and they started practicing for the Dressage Trial. _

"_Leafy, please have a date with me for just once. Pleeaaasee?" Gary asked with puppy dog eyes. "That won' work on me. Dawn did that to me a couple of times." Leaf replied and Gary sobbed._

_They both practiced for a while and Leaf tried to sun bathe at the sand. A giant wave struck her and Gary panicked._

"_Leaf! You okay!" Gary shouted but there was no answer. Suddenly, Leaf's head popped out of the water. "Gary! I - can't- Help!" Leaf yelled as she drowned._

_Gary took action and swam to where Leaf is. He held her tight and swam ashore but got hit by a wave. "Leaf! Hang on." He said as he tried to get to shore._

_It took him a few tries but managed to swim ashore. He gave Leaf a CPR. He denied at first because of the mouth to mouth thing but he loves Leaf dearly and did it._

_Leaf woke up and Gary was very happy. "Gary? Did you do s CPR to me?" Leaf asked. "Umm… yeah?" Gary replied blushing. Leaf blushed and hugged Gary._

"_Thanks. You saved me." Leaf said and gave Gary a peck at the cheek and they both blushed. "So, will you go out with me?" Gary asked._

"_Of course!" Leaf replied and they both leaned. Gary's lips crashed to hers and they parted for air. "I love you Leaf." Gary confessed again. "I'll only give you a chance." Leaf smiled. "Thanks." Gary said._

End of Flashback

"So there you have it." Gary said. "Wow! Congratulations!" they all said. Drew hugged May, Dawn tackled Paul and Ash and Misty laughed. They all ate lunch and spent the rest of the afternoon having sweet times and training too.

"_I guess this Tuesday is okay." _They all thought.

▬o▬

**There you have it! Umm… shortest chapter? Anyway, there's the surprise! Still don't know the surprise? It's Misty's and Ash's confession of the Stallion thing. Anyway, like it? I hope so. Is it dramatic? It has history of them and their horses. I got the shippings balanced right? I'm trying to do that always. I'll be updating Crimrose High tomorrow so wait for it!**

**Reviews will help me so much! So do it: Review! Please! Oh, thank you to the people who read, reviewed, viewed, add the my story to their favorites and story alerts. Thanks so much! Again, REVIEW! =))**

**Chapter 4: Warming up Invitations**


	4. Warming Up Invitations

**Heart Racers**

**A Pokemon Fanfic**

**Hey guys! It's been a long time! I just lost another tooth. I really needed to go to the dentist to have another tooth lost. Ughh…. I hate it. Anyway, I'm still alive and young so I won't be dead.**

**Some Gal With A HaxorusSGWAH: ** Heya! Thanks for the review. ^_^ I love horses too! Umm… Pokemon have no appearance in my story and yes, Misty could have a Samurott. It's a water type after all. Pokemon in my story is the anime and manga just like here in our world so there are no pokemon here. Plus, they'll get too tired taking care of horses and then pokemon….. Well, I got the idea of the plot when I was trying to finish my 13th save data at Horse Life. (I'm addicted to it so don't blame me.) My favorite horse is the Andalusian! :D I haven't watched that movie so sorry! Hope you'll like this chapter!

**theasianwonderer: **Thanks! I'll try to improve on writing stories! :D

**Anonymous: **Thanks! Did it really change your ideas? Well, this is my idea of the story but I'm glad you liked it! :D

**Eleni: **Hey! Thanks for being my #1 reviewer! You're always reviewing. ^_^ Yeah, stoneface lightned up and here, I updated! You have tacos? Share some with me! Come to think of it. It's lunch. I'm hungry and I haven't eaten yet.

**Horselover: **I'm really happy you liked the surprise! It just came to my mind when I was reading your review. Oh, thanks for the review!

**Anonymous (other): **Thanks! I'm happy that my story stands out. I'm usually inspired by other stories when I write a fanfic. Umm…. About Leaf and Gary, I have a plan for their relationship. No need to worry! (I'm not like Dawn ok? I make a plan for some things.)

**Majority of the reviews have "Leaf and Gary's relationship are too fast" or something like that. I have a plan for that and this chapter is full of OldRivalshipping and slight of some of the other shippings so don't worry! I'll make up for the fast relationship. Enjoy the story!**

Chapter 4: Warming Up Invitations

It's been a week since the girls started their training at Camp Love and Lucky. There may be some arguments but eventually make up. Some are a bit confused and some are struggling. Leaf, has agreed to give Gary a chance to date him but there is something bothering her. Gary on the other hand, has been struggling on what move he'll do first.

"Umm… Gary?" Leaf asked in a faint tone as she approached her training partner.

"Yeah?"

"It's just… Um… Well, I think it's kinda too fast that I agreed to date you and we even don't know much about each other yet that time. Even now, we only know a few things…." Leaf explained shyly petting her horse.

"Yeah, I've thought of that too. It's just, I felt like being attracted to you when I first saw you. You're like a magnet. I think it was love at first sight huh?" Gary responded sitting under a shady tree.

"Yeah, you could say that. Well, just a suggestion. Do you want to be friends first before the next stage? When we know each other good enough, we can advance." Leaf suggested sitting next to Gary.

"Sure. Want to have ice cream on the way back to camp?" Gary asked facing Leaf. Their eyes met for a while when Leaf chuckled.

"Yeah." She said getting up and climbed her horse. "Race you at the ice cream parlor!" she added with a giggle. Gary smiled and stood up giving Leaf a 10-second headstart.

"Hmph. Last one there treats the other!" Gary said catching up to Leaf. Gary managed to catch up to Leaf and he smirked.

"You're fast." Leaf complemented going in front of Gary.

"Not bad, Leafy but I ain't losin' to you." Gary smirked going beside Leaf.

They were close enough when they saw a log lying ahead. Leaf smiled as she perfectly jumped over it. Gary followed and they ended up a tie.

"That was unexpected." Leaf said getting off her horse.

"Yeah but we managed to jump over it." Gary said copying Leaf's movements.

They entered the parlor to see Dawn yelling at Paul's face. He seemed to be calm and Dawn's yelling was nothing to him. The ice cream parlor can be defined fancy. It was pure white. It has some tables with huge umbrellas at the outside and was painted red.

They expected the parlor to be red inside but guess what, they were wrong. It was purely white as snow in the inside. There was a fancy buffet of ice cream in the middle with delicious-looking ice cream. The tables has white table cloth with lacey patterns and the chairs were pure metal with a comfy cushion. It was grand.

"Hey guys." Leaf said sitting next to Dawn.

"Hey." Dawn replied managing to calm down a bit.

"What are you doing here?" Paul asked taking a scoop of his ice cream.

"To take a break. You?" Gary replied ordering a mocha ice cream with marshmallows.

"Same reason."

"Umm… Dawn? Why are you yelling a while ago?" Leaf asked ordering a Black Forest Sundae.

"Well, Plumhead here is my partner right?" Dawn said and Leaf nodded.

"He is my partner and yet, he keeps on forgetting my name!" Dawn said eating her ice cream to avoid doing something to Paul like yelling again or if it has been too far, she might kill him.

"Chillax. Pauly is just shy saying your name. Mostly, he has shots for-" before Gary could finish his sentence, a bowl of Ube-flavored ice cream was shoved at his mouth.

"HEY! What was that for?" Gary yelled at Paul. Leaf got a tissue and cleaned Gary's purple mouth. She laughed a bit since he looked like an alien. He looked so damn funny that even Paul tried to hold back his laughter. Dawn has the expression on her face.

"You shouldn't have said that and you don't have a purple mouth right now." Paul said still holding back.

"Stop it." Gary scolded since they all had burst to laughter.

"Okay, okay." Dawn and Leaf said at same time. Paul just smirked.

"Here are your orders." The waiter said handing Leaf and Gary their ice creams. Paul ordered another one since his ice cream was wasted. Leaf and Gary both ate their ice creams silently until Paul got his ice cream.

"Umm…. How are your training guys?" Leaf broke the silence by asking a question.

"Hm?" Dawn said eyeing on her friends enviously.

"Always the same. Troublesome keeps on bothering me and she always fails." Paul said eating his ice cream slowly with sounds of 'mmm' to make Dawn jealous.

"Says the guy who did the wrong move the other day." Dawn teased snatching Paul's ice cream. "And stop making me jealous!" she added eating Paul's ice cream. **(A/N: That's weird. Paul 'mmm'ing on Dawn. Paul's OOC there.)**

"Hn." Hn'ed Paul and stole Leaf's ice cream since she was busy wiping her mouth.

"Hey!" Leaf screamed trying o get her yummy Black Forest ice cream. Gary glared at Paul and snatched Leaf's ice cream and began eating it since he has no ice cream anymore.

"Hey!" Leaf screamed again.

"I'm out of ice cream and I want more." Gary said stuffing his face with ice cream.

"Why am I the one who loses the ice cream?" Paul asked irritated.

"Ice cream hates you Pauly." Dawn said and stopped eating when something just struck her hard.

"I just realized… Paul's saliva is in this spoon and yet I ate with it…" a few moments of silence was done until Dawn screamed, a deafening one.

" I TASTED PAUL'S SALIVA! EEEWWW!"

"So, it's just like the two of you kissed." Gary said finishing Leaf's ice cream. Dawn and Paul blushed madly at Gary's comment.

"Then the two of you kissed too since you ate Leaf's ice cream." Paul said smirking. Leaf and Gary blushed the same tone and Gary dropped the spoon he was holding.

"Why blushing? Aren't you two dating or something?" a sarcastic voice was heard from behind. They instantly recognize the voice. Drew.

"Well, how do I say this?... Gary! Help me!" Leaf said.

"Well, we thought our relationship was a bit too fast so we decided to slow down and start being friends first." Gary explained and looked at Leaf who has an appreciative look.

"Oh, and I thought you were really lovey-dovey." A brunette with sapphire orbs pouted.

"Oh, hey guys." Dawn said escorting May to the chair next to Leaf. Drew sat across May which was next to Gary.

"What brings you here?" Leaf asked.

"Just paying a visit to my favorite ice cream shop and taking a break." Drew replied receiving a huge bowl of banana split.

"How come you get a free banana split, a huge bowl of one too?" Paul asked enviously.

"What do you expect? I own this island. I get anything here for free." Drew replied digging in his banana split.

"Hey Drew, can you treat me? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" May mimicked Dawn's puppy look eyes.

"You know what? Those won't work on me but since you're my friend, fine." Drew replied requesting another banana split.

"Yay!" May hugged Drew tightly. Drew blushed and suffocated from the lack of air.

"Can't—breathe—"

"Sorry." May apologized sitting back at her seat.

"Anyway, I, I mean we, have good and bad news for you. Good or bad?" Drew asked.

"Good first." Dawn replied.

"Well, did you saw the resort at the other side of island?" May asked. They all nodded.

"My dad allowed me to stay there for 3 days and he also allowed me to bring friends so wanna come?" Drew explained. Dawn squealed a big yes, Paul Hn-ed, May smiled and Leaf and Gary started daydreaming and thinking on what the resort looks like. May finally received her ice cream and began eating.

Leaf's Daydream (Leaf's POV):

_I can imagine the huge resort just in front of me. It was beside the beach of course. I ran across the shore that has pure white sand with colorful sea shells. There are cabins just floating above the water. There was a 2-floored gazebo standing still above the water that serves guests that arrive some lemonade as welcome drinks at the lower floor. The upper floor is a fancy bar that is open every evening until midnight. There is a bridge that connects the gazebo to the resort which was scattered at the tall mountain._

_When set foot at the island, the first things you'll see is the infinity pool at the left side and the beach with tanning booths at the right. The restaurant was at middle of the two but near the passage ways. It was very grand 'cause of the spacious dance floor and huge buffet full of very delicious foods. The souvenir shops and trolley bus stops are just close by. The trolley buses travel the whole resort. It takes people to the hot springs, other pools, the lookout point and some private cottages. At the peak of the mountain is the Pearl Farm Cape which is very famous for its view of the sunset and its daily activity, the dance._

_I go first to the snack bar at the restaurant since there was a fish feeding program here. The loaves of bread are got from the restaurant. I went to ride the speed boat of the resort and went to feed the little fishies. Next, I went scuba diving. What a sight to see! I want to do everything again!_

End of Leaf's Daydream

▬o▬

**NO ONE'S POV**

"Earth to Leaf. Are you there?" May waved her hand in front of Leaf's face.

"Huh? What?" Leaf said confused on her surroundings.

"You're daydreaming Leaf." Dawn said shaking Leaf to make sure she is back to herself.

"Oh. I wanna go! It's very fun there!" Leaf exclaimed.

"We're all going. Misty and Ash were currently at the main building of the camp right now to inform Brock of our leave." Drew said. "Umm…. Get Gary back to earth first before we say the bad news." He added shaking Gary.

▬o▬

Gary's Daydream (Gary's POV):

_Ahhhh….. what a relaxing place… I was relaxing at the hot springs along with my beautiful babies cuddling on me. 2 girls were cooling me off with huge fans. _

"_Hey Leafy, bring me my snacks now." I ordered my sexy servant, Leaf. _

"_Coming." She said in a faint voice. She finally appeared wearing a lime bikini with my nutritious fruit snacks. I opened my mouth so that she can feed me. Yum! This is what you call life._

"_Master Gary, do you want me to massage you?" she offered and I nodded._

"_Master Gary, do you want us to massage your feet?" the other girls echoed and again, I nodded. This is the life any boy would love to have. Ahhhhh….._

▬o▬

**NO ONE'S POV**

"Dude! Earth to you." Paul said coldly shaking Gary.

"Huh? What?" Gary said in confusion. He now realized that he was only daydreaming which made him sad. Well, his daydream wasn't real so no Leaf to feed and massage him. Poor Gary.

"Anyway, the bad news is… we need to skip camp and leave our horses under their care." Drew announced.

"Well… not being overconfident but we can train harder next time and besides it's only 3 days." Dawn said.

"You're right. We're selected for the Platinum Cup for some reason and one of it is 'cause we're good." Leaf added.

"Agreed." Paul agreed.

"Ditto." Gary said.

"So, let's check on Misty and Ash if we were allowed." May said racing to the door and to her horse. The others followed and rode to the main building of the camp.

▬o▬

**WITH ASH AND MISTY (ASH'S POV)**

"Hey Mist, do you remember where Brock's office is?" I asked since I forgot where it is already. I can a forgetful person sometimes but that doesn't matter since Misty is very responsible. I feel very comfortable around her for some reason. I feel like I'm the happiest man in the world.

But then…. I don't like her right? Or maybe I do or something. Anyway, let's just let it pass by. I'll deal with it some other time.

**Deal with it now, stupid. You don't want anyone to get her first right?**

Huh? How come? I don't even like her.

**Quit lying to yourself. What do you even feel when she's close by?**

I'm not lying to myself and what do I feel? I feel comfortable and safe. Sometimes scared because of her mallet. Why and anyone will get her first? What?

**Fine. Remember that Rudy boy? Remember how he flirts with her?**

Well, yeah. Then, what will I do?

**Make a move during your leave for the resort.**

Okay then. I have no time dealing with myself.

"Umm.. I remember it near the Registar's Office. Ooh, right there." Misty pointed. We entered and saw Brock holding a pink-haired girl's hand.

"Oh my dear, Solidad. It's been a long time. How are you doing?" he said. Misty and I sweat dropped. Looks like he found a nice girl again.

"My, my. It's been since Pewter City. I'm fine how are you?" she replied.

"I'm feeling very great. Would you like some tea or juice or anything?" Brock asked.

"Sorry but I really need to use the phone. Can I use it now?" the girl said going to the video phone area of Brock's office.

"Wow she's good." I said with a shocked look on my face.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Misty asked me.

"Well, when we came here. Brock was flirting with a mentor named Lucy. He seems to be like that whenever a beautiful girl's around and it seems like that girl's rejected Brock easily but politely." I explained and she giggled.

"Anyway, let's go ask Brock already." She said going to Brock's direction. I followed and Brock looks like he's crying.

"Hey Brock. Can we ask a question?" Misty asked.

"Yes. What can I do for you?" he replied. Wow, fast recovery.

"Well, Drew's dad allowed us to stay at their resort at the other side of the island. Can we? It's only 3 days." I explained.

"It's okay. We'll take care of your horses so there's no need to worry." He said. Misty and I smiled widely.

"Thanks Brock. It will be great." We said simultaneously. We heard a knock and the door opened revealing the rest of the gang.

"Hey guys. Hey Brock. How was it?" all except for Paul said. He's really unsociable but he can have a good heart. I remember seeing him saving Drew when we were still kids.

Flashback:

_It was a warm sunny day that time when Gary and I decided to play near the river. It was when we were still 6 or 7. Wow, that was a long time._

"_Hey Ashy-boy. Bet you can't catch me." Gary laughed evilly as he ran near the waterfall._

"_Hey! Wait up. No fair!" I whined catching up to him. Gary's always one step ahead of me and it's okay with me since we were close friends._

"_HELP!" we heard a little boy's cry from the other side of the river. We ran and soy a boy with Chartreuse hair clinging at a branch. _

"_Gary, let's help him." I said and we ran to the other side. We decided to take the shortcut which was the rock path across the river before the waterfall. He nearly fell to the waterfall when a hand reached up to him._

"_Grab my hand you idiot." The boy with purple hair said grabbing the kid's hand. We sighed in relief as soon as we reached them. The boy with purple hair pulled the cabbage-headed boy to the ground._

_The kid with green was panting hard while the plumheaded boy crossed his arms._

"_You're a complete idiot. I told you not to go near the waterfall and you did." The purple-haired boy scolded._

"_Fine. Fine. I'm sorry and thanks for saving me, Paul." The green haired boy flicked his hair while standing up._

"_Hn." Paul said facing us. "What are you doing here?" he asked us coldly._

"_Well, we're playing near the river when we heard a cry so we got here and find that you saved him." Gary explained and I nodded innocently._

"_Whatever. Drew is just hard headed." Paul said._

"_Please, you're not my father to scold me like that." Drew said sarcastically. "Anyway, the name's Drew. Yours?" he added._

"_My name's Ash and here is my bud Gary." I said looking at Paul who has his eyes closed._

"_Paul." He said. _

"_Anyway, do you all like to have some snacks at my place?" Drew offered and we nodded. We rode a carriage pulled by an Andalusian horse. Drew explained everything about him and why we got to a castle. _

_He explained that Paul was the son of his father's business partner so they knew each and that's how we all met._

▬o▬

**DREW'S POV**

"It's okay if you guys have vacation. You were training hard these recent days so it's okay for you to take a break." Brock answered.

"That's great." Leaf said and we all agreed.

"Okay, we'll meet you tomorrow at 8 am so start packing. We'll be leaving at exact 8:30" I said dismissing everyone.

We boys left our horses at the camp's stable after the girls left theirs. We got to our cabin and started packing up. I got my shirts, pants, shorts, shoes, towel, beach needs and swim wear. I'm double checking if ever I missed anything.

The same goes to the rest. After packing, we talked about things including what happened to us today and what to expect at the resort and in some point, we started talking about the girls.

"Okay, let's start with Misty since she's the eldest." Ash said and we eyed him curiously.

"What?" he asked.

"Simple. You like her that's why you started with her and, you know she's eldest." Gary teased.

"I don't like her. Plus, why do you have Leaf's pictures in your wallet?" Ash asked. Gary blushed in 7 shades of red.

"You got him goo Ash but don't change the subject." I said taking Gary's wallet and hiding it.

"How do you know I have Leaf's pictures in it?" Gary yelled. Ash gulped before he answered.

"Well, we need to buy some cereal then you asked me to get money from your wallet then I saw those pictures." Ash explained. Gary sighed in defeat.

"Pathetic Ash, don't lie to us about your little crush on Misty." Paul brought back the main subject.

"I really don't like her!" Ash whined blushing tomato red.

"But you were really worried when you heard her scream." I said in a sarcastic voice. He didn't answer for a while. He was taken back. I smirked.

"Fine, a little bit so how about Misty?" Ash confessed.

"Hmmm…. Her mallet is a bother but a good scolder and a hard hitter." I said.

"That and too bossy but she's very responsible of her sisters." Gary said.

"Ditto and she's scared of bugs." Paul agreed.

"Next, Leaf." Gary said smiling widely.

"Someone's really in love." I teased Gary and he blushed crimson red again.

"Anyway, she's hot and sexy." Gary smirked proudly.

"True but she rejects you and she's helpful to Misty being second oldest." Ash said.

"Agreed." I said. I was excited since May was next but…. WHAT? Me? Excited? May's next? Fuck…. That's new. Well, I kinda like her a bit since she's too fun to tease and besides, she's different. Most girls will faint even if I make fun of them.

"Hn." Paul's comment was almost always the same.

"Next's May." I said. I received mischievous stares from my friends. I'm used to it but mischievously? I don't know.

"What? She's clumsy, hot-headed, dense, food lover, childish, cute…. What?" I yelled. My companions all smirked. Even Ash did. How surprising.

"All you said was true even the CUTE part." Gary emphasized the word cute. What kind of mess did I put myself into? Man, I can't stand Gary teasing me. Then Paul will start playing pranks on me again since. To tell the truth, Paul is a prankster mostly if he wanted to. He sometimes put chili in my food and one time, he set a trap for Gary. Gary didn't expect that the hair gel was the switch. When he opened the lid, gel burst in his face. That's how Paul get revenge on someone or a way to tease them. Pranking them.

How unusual of Paul. It doesn't fit his character. But then, he hides many emotions come to think of it, he has a soft spot for Dawn. Another prank was on Ash. He set up a pie on Ash's desk. Once Ash was near the pie, the pie sprang up and hit his face. How new is that? But Ash is very dense he doesn't know it.

"The same." Ash and Paul said at the same time.

"Troublesome's last." Paul said. "I'll start. She's annoying, loud, fashion freak, irritating and wears much make-up." He added.

"Well, all you said." Ash agreed and Gary and I just agreed. I had a plan. A very nice plan that always worked on May. Well, she's dense but still, it worked.

"She's so annoying?" I asked Paul.

"Yes."

"Loud?"

"Yes."

"Fashion Freak?"

"Yes."

"Irritating?"

"Yes."

"Wears much make-up?"

"Yes." He replied now annoyed by my uestions.

"Beautiful."

"YES! For the last time, YES!" he finally yelled. I got him. It really worked on people even for people as smart as Paul but then, he gets annoyed easily. I smirked along with Gary and Ash.

"Yeah, yeah, she's beautiful." Gary teased running upstairs to save his dear life. Ash followed him and so did I. He's very scary when mad. He chased after us. Looks like I started a war. I grabbed my Nerf Vortex Vigilon Blaster and shot some discs. We always do this since we were all kids. When there's war, it's Nerf war.

Ash grabbed his Nerf N-Strike Rayven CS-18 Blaster and hid under his bed. He always hide there. Paul got his Nerf Dart Tag: Tag or be Tagged! Speedswarm Blaster and hid somewhere. Before Gary shot me with his Nerf N-Strike Raider Rapid Fire CS-35 Blaster, I quickly dodged and hid somewhere in the living room. We all put our Nerf Dart Tag Training Vests and protective glasses and started the war.

We did that the whole afternoon waiting for each other's attacks. As usual, Ash makes the first move and loses first. It ended at 7 pm when we were all panting…

▬o▬

**LEAF'S POV**

"Hey guys, I think the boys are having Nerf war." I said.

"What makes you think that?" Misty asked me grabbing her swimwear.

"Well, I was taking a peaceful bubble after I finished packing then an N-Strike Raider Rapid Fire bullet shot straight from the window of my bathroom. I checked their cabin and found Gary attacking Drew who hid under a bush." I explained.

"They're like kids but as I can see, they were all serious except for Ash who was already out of the game." May said pointing to the boys' garden.

"Right." Misty agreed. "Anyway, you finished packing?" Misty added.

"Mmm-hmm.." May nodded. "Yeah." I said recording the boys' Nerf war.

"Dawn's still not finished as always." Misty said laying her bags at the living room.

"I'm done!" Dawn exclaimed after a few minutes. "Okay. Just put it there while I prepare dinner." I said going to the kitchen. Dawn laid her bags and May followed me to help. Misty did the bag count so it will fit right on Drew's limo.

Bag Count:

**Misty: **1 suitcase of shirts, pants and shorts, 1 suitcase of dresses, underwear and swimwear, 1 single-shouldered bag pack for gadgets, beach needs, accessories and other stuff, 1 shoulder bag for extra

**Leaf: **1 suitcase of shirts, pants and shorts, 1 suitcase of dresses, underwear and swimwear, 1 single-shouldered bag pack for gadgets, beach needs, accessories and other stuff, 1 shoulder bag for extra, 1 tote bag for extra

**May: **1 ½ suitcases of shirts, pants, shorts and skirts, 1 suitcase of dresses, underwear and swimwear, 1 single-shouldered back pack for gadgets, beach needs, accessories and other stuff, 1 shoulder bag for extra, 1 tote bag for extra, 1 satchel bag for extra

**Dawn: **2 suitcases of shirts, pants, shorts and skirts, 1 suitcase of dresses, underwear and swimwear, 1 traveling bag for gadgets, beach needs, accessories and other stuff, 1 shoulder bag for extra, 2 tote bags for extra, 1 satchel bag for extra

"All done guys!" May exclaimed serving pork steaks at the table. We all gathered and ate happily. After that, our daily bed time routines. Everyone is excited for tomorrow mostly me. I can't wait. Maybe Dawn since I can hear her giggle before I go to my room. Anyway, tmorrow will be another day.

▬o▬

**So, how was it? Was it okay? Did I improve? What do you think of it? I know I still need to improve my grammar. I'm not good at English but I'm surprised that I have high grades on that subject. Anyway, REVIEWS please! Starting from now on, I'll be giving out cupcakes 'cause I just learned baking at 11. Yeah, I'm only 11 so don't blame me! I still have a lot to learn.**

**Again, REVIEW and I'll bake you a cyber cupcake. Byeee!~**

**Chapter 5: Pearl Farm Beach Resort**


	5. Important Announcement

**ATTENTION:**

* * *

**This is something very important so please bear with me! **

**As you see, my entrance exam is done but the 2****nd**** Quarterly exams in our school is near and I'm so busy with things, I didn't even get the chance to write the 6****th**** chapter of Crimrose High…. But, anyway, I don't think I have the chance to write during the school years and I kinda lack inspiration in writing since I haven't recovered much from my grade in an essay and you may think I'm over reacting but I'm not, it's just, essays are important to me okay?**

**Enough with my blabbing….. Oh, may I ask something? Is it okay if we have a deal? The deal applies to all my stories: Since I can freely write during summer, I'll just update during the SUMMER meaning I won't when school years are ongoing. And then, since I can only update during the summer, I'll update every week starting April next year so that's it. Bye~**

**~ TheGreatKaye**

* * *

**This applies to all of my stories.**

**If ever you have complains, thoughts about the deal, please PM me or review.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
